ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Teens Unite!
''Star Teens Unite! ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios that will air on Cartoon Network in 2016. Plot Once they were an ordinary group of seven high school students living in Orlando (Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila), they have been mutated to have their ordinary powers from a fallen meteorite pod with seven gems containing the following elements: ice, fire, water, earth, air, thunder, and heart. Now, the group of masked super heroines called the Star Teens must save their other world Arco Iris and planet earth from Queen Vampira and other evil monsters who try to destroy the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ella' - a 14 year-old redhead with the power of ice and the leader of the Star Teens, she's also the captain of the high school cheerleading squad. Her Star Teen uniform is yellow. *'Kevin/The White Knight' - Ella's 15 year-old love interest. He's the top basketball player of the high school basketball team. His uniform is white. *'Inidra' - a 14 year-old goth with the power of fire, her hair is black with orange streaks, and she wears red glasses whenever she does computer work. Her Star Teen uniform is red. *'Sandra' - a 14 year-old tomboyish brunette with the power of water, she's sometimes athletic and always neat especially when she does laundry, washes dishes, tidies her room, etc. Her Star Teen uniform is blue. *'Felicia' - a 14 year-old long-haired blond with the power of earth, she is environmental and takes care of hurt animals, replants forests, and cleans up land and water. Her Star Teen uniform is green. *'Lisa' - a 15 year-old Japanese-American with the power of air, she loves the outdoors. Her Star Teen uniform is orange. *'Tanya' - a 15 year-old Hispanic-American with the power of thunder, she's always snobby and popular among students. Her Star Teen uniform is purple. *'Sheila' - a 15 year-old African-American with the power of heart, she's always wealthy and popular among the others. Her Star Teen uniform is pink. *'Bella' - Ella's serious black boxador, she teaches Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila to become guardians after the girls harnessed with their new elemental powers after their precursors were killed by their foe Queen Vampira and her followers. Villains *'Queen Vampira '- the main antagonist of the series. She's a 300-year-old vampiric sorceress who wants to get revenge on her enemies, the Star Teens. **'Tauron' - a minotaur and Vampira's general, he's bloodthirsty and powerful and he has a strong hatred for Ella and the White Knight. **'Mudora ' - a mean harpy and one of Vampira's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Tauron, whom she frequently fought alongside. **'Colossus '- a cyclops and the most brutal of Vampira's minions. He is also partner to Tauron and Mudora when fighting the Star Girls, and has a rivalry with Inidra. **'Tusker' - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and retarded minoboar and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Fang' - a tall, skinny, smart, clever, and cantankerous werewolf and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Dr. Ivor Einstein '- a mad scientist and Vampira's assistant. **'Moat Beast' - a Kappa, one of her guard dogs, who has a turtle's body, a frog's legs, a crocodile's head, and a shark's tail and guards the moat to Vampira's lair. **'Ice Breath' - a Chimera, one of her guard dogs, with a lion's head, a goat/ram's body, a dragon's wings, and a serpent's tail who breathes ice and attempts to freeze anyone who get in the castle. *'Captain Birgus '- a humanoid coconut crab pirate who leads a group of dark monster pirates and travels the universe in a solar galleon plundering riches to satisfy his greed. *'Grue' - the "grim reaper" of Arco Iris, he uses his powers to exploit the fears and phobias of his adversaries, and even do he is skilled as a fighter he rarely goes into battle without the use of his powers and deadly farm tools (like pitchforks, sickles, and scythes). *'Dr. Crassman '- A mad scientist who invents dangerous steampunk-like machines...and is a cyborg. *'Gabba' - a big dinosaur-like creature and the leader of a biker-like gang which includes Brutus, Screech, Eeva, and Stonetrap, he is a bounty-hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies. **'Brutus' - a brutal gorilla-like ogre who is the muscle of the gang, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. **'Screech '- a leathal spider/crab-like creature of Gabba's gang. **'Eeva' - an attractive and gruesome humanoid siren. **'Stonetrap '- a hideously awkward hyena-like troll who is feral and vicious, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. *'The Gorgon Sisters' - teen versions of three Gorgons from Greek mythology; Stheno is 16 years old, Euryale is 15, and Medusa is 14. *'The Varmint '- a comedic villainous weasel-like imp who attempts to cause mischief and mayhem for the Star Girls. *'Raseri '- A sapphire-colored dragon who raids and burns villages in Arco Iris and tries to kill the Star Girls. *'Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight '- A 16 year-old knight with a golden touch that made his armored suit gold. He appears in the episode "The Golden Knight". *'Evadora' - The 15 year-old Goth witch with magic powers that can swap bodies from monsters to humans, and sometimes change a player into different things during a magic duel. *'Count Mor'Du' - A scary vampire who is Queen Vampira's father, he can turn the whole planet into a vampire, unlike his daughter, who has failed. He appears in the episode "Blood-Suckers in the Night". Other Characters *'Buru' - a winged unicorn with a blue mane and tail, she serves as a companion with the Star Teens. *'Trixie Jonas'- Ella's single mother, her husband Ralph (Ella's dad) was killed by a criminal named Mallone several years ago. Trixie still spends time with her only children Ella and Julie. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of yellow, and she has the same power as her daughter Ella's. *'Julie Jonas' - Ella's 5 year-old sister. When she becomes an official "Little Star Kid", her outfit is aqua, and she has the power of bubbles. *'Veronica' - Ella's archnemisis and bully, she's a spoiled rich and popular girl in school. She likes to bully Ella and the Star Teens and frame them for getting bad grades. When she becomes a one-time "Star Teen", her outfit is indigo, and she has the power of sulfur gas. *'Steve Kuki' - Lisa's father, he works as a sushi deliveryman with his father Takashi at Nozawa Sushi Restaurant. *'Daphne Kuki' - Lisa's mother, she owns a nail salon called Nail Works and works there. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of orange, and she has the same power as her daughter Lisa's. *'Miguel Trueno' - Tanya's father, he owns a Mexican restaurant called "Miguel's Tacos & Burritos". *'Elena Trueno' - Tanya's mother, she works as a bank teller at the bank. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of purple, and she has the same power as her daughter Tanya's. *'Jorge Alvarez' - Tanya's 70 year-old grandfather, he owns a fruit stand. *'Howard Cooper' - Inidra's overweight father, he is nice and a little quiet and he likes to eat a lot. He has a good sense of humor and is a great guy to hang around. He also gives good advice when the need arises. *'Debbie Cooper' - Inidra's mother, she's nice and well-fit for training. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of red, and she has the same power as her daughter Inidra's. *'Samantha Delfino' - Sandra's mother, she works as a scuba diver at Sea World. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of blue, and she has the same power as her daughter Sandra's. *'Paul Delfino' - Sandra's 8 year-old brother *'Fred Natura' - Felicia's father, works as a zookeeper at Gatorland. *'Judith Natura' - Felicia's mother, she owns a greenhouse. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of green, and she has the same power as her daughter Felicia's. *'Donovan Moyo' - Sheila's father, he works as a trolley driver for I-Drive trolley company. *'Heather Moyo' - Sheila's mother, she works as a bus driver for Lynx bus company. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of pink, and she has the same power as her daughter Sheila's. *'Takashi Nozawa ' - Lisa's 67 year-old grandfather, he owns his Japanese restaurant called Nozawa Sushi Restaurant and he's the karate master. *'Shirley Jonas' - Ella's 30 year-old aunt, she currently lives in Tampa and works at a nail salon in Intenational Plaza. *'Eileen Kimble' - the news reporter for MyTV65, often reports on monsters attacking Orlando. *'Melanie' - Inidra's older and hotter cousin, currently attends college in Fort Lauderdale. *'Stinky' - a 14 year-old Asian-American punk girl with a serious stench problem that varies from body odor from her arm pits to farts, she is a close friend to Ella and her friends, her hair is dyed yellow green (the color of stench) and she reeks like garbage, skunk spray, and unwashed clothes (maybe she either got blown up by a stink bomb or got sprayed by skunks?). This forces everyone in school, including Ella and the group, to wear gas masks to avoid smelling her. But luckily, when they become Star Teens, their face masks provide protection against smelling her. Her real name is none other than Amanda. *'Nemo' - A 14 year-old mermaid who lives in the coastal oceans of Arco Iris. *'Princess Amelie' - A 16 year-old princess of Arco Iris. *'Principal George Thompson' - The Star Teens' high school principal who is very serious. *'Ms. Diana Apple' - The Star Teens' English teacher who attends the high school in Orlando, she's pretty and sometimes very serious as her students sometimes get bad grades. *'Ms. Edna Cabbage' - The tyrannical gym teacher who attempts to let the Star Teens play against the opponents. *'Mrs. Helen Wesley' - The cafeteria waitress in her 40's who always serves the Star Teens pizza, Diet Pepsi, chicken nuggets, French fries, and grilled cheese sandwiches occasionally at lunchtime. *'Nurse Penny Harrison' - The high school nurse in her 30's who helps sick and injured students. *'Mrs. Harriet Edwards' - The tough-as-nails algebra teacher in her 50's whose loud voice annoys the Star Teens and other students. *'Miss Addison' - Julie Jonas and Paul Delfini's beautiful bespectacled teacher of Kissimmee Elementary School. *'Morey and Edmund'- A pair of goblin con-artists in Arco Iris. *'Gwendolynda' - A beautiful witch of Arco Iris who tries to duel with Evadora by changing a player into something different. *'Drabelig' - A huge rock giant of Arco Iris who lives within mountains of Northeast Alpine at Arco Iris. Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Alana Ubach - Antonio *Ariel Winter - Julie, Nemo *Bill Fagerbakke - Grimmur *Brad Garrett - Gabba, Howard *Candi Milo - Ms. Diana Apple, Evadora *Carlos Alazraqui - Miguel *Christopher Eccleston - Count Mor'Du *Clancy Brown - Colossus *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Trixie *Cree Summer - Queen Vampira, Heather *Danielle Judovitz - Melanie *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron, Stonetrap *Grey DeLisle Griffin - Sandra, Samantha, Medusa *Hector Elizondo - Jorge Alvarez *Hynden Walch - Gwendolynda *James Horan - Raseri *James Sie - Steve *Jane Lynch - Ms. Edna Cabbage *Janice Kawaye - Daphne (as a teenager) *Jason David Frank - Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight *Jeff Bennett - Brutus, The Varmint *Jennifer Hale - Mudora, Veronica, Mrs. Helen Wesley *Jess Harnell - Dr. Ivor Einstein *Jim Cummings - Einstein Monster *John Rhys Davies - King Amadeus *Julie Nathanson - Miss Addison *June Angela - Daphne *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kath Soucie - Debbie, Paul, Nurse Penny Harrison, Mrs. Harriet Edwards, Stheno *Keith David - Donovan *Keith Ferguson - Tusker *Keone Young - Takashi Nozawa *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Mae Whitman - Stinky *Maria Canals Barrera - Elena *Mark Hamill - Captain Birgus, Grue *Megan Hilty - Aunt Shirley *Nika Futterman - Maya *Patrick Stewart - Magnifico *Richard Steven Horvitz - Screech *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Jason *Rino Romanov - Fred *Ron Perlman - Principal George Thompson *Seth MacFarlane - Drabelig *Steve Blum - Fang *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia, Judith, Eeva, Euryale *Taylor Lautner - Kevin/The White Knight *Tom Kenny - Dr. Crassman *Vanessa Marshall - Buru *Veronica Taylor - Eileen Kimble *Vyvan Pham - Lisa Production Reception The show has recieved positive reception, espacially in Japan. Gallery Ella_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Ella, leader of the Star Girls. Inidra_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Inidra, member of the Star Girls. Sandra_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Sandra, member of the Star Girls. Felicia_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Felicia, member of the Star Girls. Lisa_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Lisa, member of the Star Girls. Tanya_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Tanya, member of the Star Girls. Sheila_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Sheila, member of the Star Girls. The_White_Knight_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Kevin, better known as the White Knight and Ella's love interest and boyfriend. See Also *List of Monsters in Star Girls Unite! *List of Flora and Fauna in Arco Iris *Star Teens: Power Hour Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Science fiction Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series